


wedding day bells

by pearlselegancies



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M, Wedding Fluff, adult redky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Big Red fiddled with the sleeves of his jacket, his tie resting on the counter. “You’re about to marry the love of your life. You’ve got this.” He mumbled to himself.
Relationships: Big Red/Ricky Bowen (HSMTMTS)
Kudos: 6





	wedding day bells

Big Red fiddled with the sleeves of his jacket, his tie resting on the counter. “You’re about to marry the love of your life. You’ve got this.” He mumbled to himself.

The sound of his door creaking open, made him turn around and he smiled softly at the person in front of him. “You realize it’s bad luck for people to see each other before their wedding right?”

Ricky laughed at him, the asshole before grabbing his tie and beginning to put it on him. “Pretty sure that only is for straight couples. Of which we my dear, are not straight.”

Big Red rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around Ricky’s neck. Sometimes he hated how much taller than him Ricky was. In moments like this, he did not.

“Just shut up and kiss me.” He demanded, and Ricky laughed again, before leaning forward as their lips met.


End file.
